


Dear Your Name Here

by mockingjaybee



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, pete wentz cheats, pete wentz is a douche, so sorry patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick should have never looked, or you know, maybe looked sooner at those pesky interwebs. Just <i>maybe</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Your Name Here

**Author's Note:**

> my prompt from 2006 was - "the lyrics The sea's wine red, this is the death of beauty. The doves have dies, the lovers have lied." Lyrics are The Hush Sound, the song is Wine Red

One would think that maybe, just _maybe_ , Patrick could change him. The Great Peter Wentz. If you were one of those people, you are very much so mistaken. The person has to want to change on their own, so it doesn't matter if the person they love is hurting. 

However, Pete was finally at the point of thinking about changing. Patrick saw him start taking his meds again. He wasn't spending all his night at home, on his sidekick reading emails and talking to Hemmy as if was a real person. But, Patrick also noticed that Pete's eyes changed. They didn't have this manic look in them anymore, the looked, almost dead. Patrick just assumed that Pete was finally maturing, and acting his age. Or that possibly, LA was getting to his boyfriend. So, as any good person would do, in love or not, he devoted himself to Pete's needs. 

He did go out anymore, and stayed in nights taking care of the dog, (which Patrick didn't really undertsand why Pete kept the dog, it was only a painful reminder of Jeanae anyway, or so he thought) and of course, watched old movies with his Pete. Just when Patrick thought things were getting better, things, of _course_ shifted again. Patrick noticed that Peter never slept anymore. The bottles that held Pete's sanity were throw out on a whim, Pete saying he couldn't be himself on them, and that he should always be himself no matter what. That nothing should make him change himself. When those words were said, Pete often glared at Patrick, and then would call Hemmy into the bedroom, and shut the door, leaving Patrick to sleep in a guest room wondering just what the fuck he had done this time.

Pete started acting, well, weird, or weirder. And, for Peter Wentz, that was saying something. If the phone would ring, Pete would scream "DON'T ANSWER IT IT'S FOR ME", and would go to a random room in the house, shutting and locking the door behind him. Of course Patrick _should_ have questioned it, but he didn't. He found that loving Pete was hard enough, and saw no reason to make it even harder.

It was when Pete started going out all the time, and not inviting Patrick, that he, Patrick, started getting worried. He started asking Pete what he was doing all the time, and Pete would wave him off with a simple, "Oh, you know, working. I gotta make shirts to sell them, Patrick." Or saying he was going to the recording studio - at midnight, because he had left his pen there. Now, granted, Patrick wasn't stupid, not in the least, he just didn't want to think his boyfriend, the man he left his girlfriend, came out to his parents for, (Pete said this would never work if Patrick was living a lie), and basically changed his _fucking life for_ , was cheating on him. 

Now, naturally, he assumed it was Jeanae, until one night she has called leaving a message saying how much she missed Hemmy, and would life to fly down and see Peter (as a friend, she even added) if Petey would return her calls. Patrick had called her back. Not only was the conversation awkward, but at least it was useful. "Dude?" she has said, "Do you like, never go online? I mean, yeah, no one wants to read the shit that gets said about them, but really? Get over it and take the plunge Patrick." And after Patrick had said, "yeah, ok, _fine_ ", she had added, "Listen, tell Pete to start his meds again, and that I'll take our dog back if he doesn't. I can't believe he is fucking this up with you dude. But then again, no one ever can understand the Great Pete Wentz." She hung up with out saying bye. 

He didn't have to search far, really. He used Pete's laptop because his only had his music programs, and it was in a different room, or at the studio, he couldn't remember. He just clicked favourites and went to PerezHilton.com. The pictures weren't worth a thousands words persay, but a thousand tears? Yeah. Patrick just stared blankly at the page. Granted, he didn't know the actress' name, but he knew what movies/TV shows she was in. The fucking Ice Princess.

Numbly he remembered Pete saying if he had the chance to fuck her, he so would, dude, wouldn't you? So, Patrick wasn't the one living a lie. He didn't think about what was wrong with him, because being friends with Pete you learn very quickly that nothing really is your fault, Pete is just an asshole. He should have learned from Morgan, Jeanae, and Alicia, but no, he thought he could change him. (Alicia even said as much when she found out. Between her laughing fits and saying she should make shirts, before Mikey took the phone from her and said it's something all of them have tried once, what made him think he could fix Pete?) "Because I loved him."

He realized he used the word _loved_ as well, while still thinking of that memory, back when he used to say that he loves Pete, not in the past. He left Pete a note on what used to be their bed. The only thing keeping him sane at this point was knowing that, A- He tried. And B- At least Pete didn't bring her here to fuck. 

He placed the note on Pete's pillow, and pet Hemmy, (who looked sad, like he knew what was coming). It stated that no, he wasn't leaving the band, he didn't want that, but he was leaving this, and he would see him in the studio. Instead of signing his name he put this at the bottom. - _The sea's wine red, this is the death of beauty. The doves have dies, the lovers have lied._

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta, so all mistakes are mine. i'm still moving fics over and it's taken me so much longer than i though it would! anyway, again, this was written ages ago, and reposting here. hope you enjoyed it! sorry for the feels, though.


End file.
